Killer Instinct 1
by TYZO300
Summary: The worlds most deadliest fighting tournament is created and fighters from around the world have come for different goal and purposes. But none more sinister then the tournament's sponsor Ultratech. Whatever the reason only one thing is certain only one can remain and one. Rated M for violence, blood, and language
1. The world

_**So in honor of the last of the season 2 characters being released i'm making a story fic for the previous two games with this being on the first one. So read and all reviews are welcome.**_

* * *

A wind-swept battlefield of the distant past, littered with the debris of war. Above the moans and cries of the defeated can still be heard the clashing sounds of a single titanic confrontation. Two great warlords, leaders of their now smashed armies, are locked in battle, with the world itself as the prize. But this epic battle is not to have a conclusion. Suddenly, the warlords were engulfed in a nimbus of light, and vanished from the face of the earth, banished to the realm of Limbo. The battle-weary heroes whose spell had trapped the warlords heaved a sigh of relief. Armageddon had been averted, for now.

Future: The world has seen much progress in the centuries since the warlords were banished, not all of it for good. Pollution has weakened the environment. Governments have fallen. Chaos rules, with huge mega-corporations battling and destroying each other for shares of the world's wealth.

In this bleak world, a single corporation, Ultratech, rises above the others. Rather than joining in direct battles with their competitors, Ultratech has profited from their suffering by selling them the very weapons they use against each other. Sales of weaponry are not the only source of profit for Ultratech, however. Their entertainment division produces the top rated television broadcast of the future, the Killer Instinct tournament, which also serves as a testing ground for Ultratech's weapons. The winners of the tournament are promised whatever they desire. The losers suffer a significantly poorer fate.

It is into this bloody contest that our heroes have been drawn. T. J. Combo, disgraced heavyweight champion of the world who seeks redemption. Glacius, a captured alien fighting for his life and a chance to escape. And the deadly robot Fulgore, programmed by Ultratech with a Killer Instinct and the freedom to use it. Each fights for his or her own reasons, but each has the same goal: win the tournament and destroy all opponents.

It will take more than radical moves and deadly special attacks to win this tournament. It will take a will, a desire; it will take a Killer Instinct.

(Skillet-monster)

_**The secret side of me**_  
_**I never let you see**_  
_**I keep it caged**_  
_**But I can't control it**_  
_**So stay away from me**_  
_**The beast is ugly**_  
_**I feel the rage**_  
_**And I just can't hold it**_

_**It's scratching on the walls**_  
_**In the closet, in the halls**_  
_**It comes awake**_  
_**And I can't control it**_  
_**Hiding under the bed**_  
_**In my body, in my head**_  
_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_  
_**Make it end!**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I hate what I've become**_  
_**The nightmare's just begun**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**My secret side I keep**_  
_**Hid under lock and key**_  
_**I keep it caged**_  
_**But I can't control it**_  
_**Cause if I let him out**_  
_**He'll tear me up**_  
_**And break me down**_  
_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_  
_**Make it end!**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I hate what I've become**_  
_**The nightmare's just begun**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**It's hiding in the dark**_  
_**It's teeth are razor sharp**_  
_**There's no escape for me**_  
_**It wants my soul,**_  
_**It wants my heart**_

_**No one can hear me scream**_  
_**Maybe it's just a dream**_  
_**Or maybe it's inside of me**_  
_**Stop this monster!**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I hate what I've become**_  
_**The nightmare's just begun**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I'm gonna lose control**_  
_**Here's something radical**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster **__**[4x]**_

* * *

_**So there's the prologue and I will lead the story as best as I can so stay tune people. PEACE OUT**_


	2. The Fighters

_**Here's the chapter with a little more insight into Ultratech and the fighters. enjoy and remember review.**_

* * *

The clouds were grey and dull as the world moved on despite what was happening within it. Half the world has become polluted with poisonous water and toxic air. The governments are no longer in control and have to rely on the top corporations to maintain order; the hugest of them are in constant battle for control and money. These corporations are: OmegaCorp, Typhoon Industries, DarkInc, and SynCo but, above all of these none so sinister than Ultratech. They don't get involve in the wars yet they sell their weapons to the highest paying of them; the weapons division isn't the only thing they excel at.

At a facility near the coast a meeting was being held as to what was be their greatest venture yet. Ultratech's top executives were sitting down at a table when two people entered the room; one was in a lab uniform wearing green shades with his hair in a ponytail. The person standing right next to him was wearing an expensive tailored made suit had slicked back hair as he straightening his tie while wearing white gloves. The room became silent as the meeting begin; "Hello and welcome you all know me Taylor Baxton head of ultratechs's entertainment division and to my left the esteemed head of our R&amp;D department Henry Luntz" the well-dressed man introduced. "And hear to join us is our beloved CEO Maximilian Price" Taylor announced as a screen came out the ceiling and turned on to show the face of a well distinguished man nearing his fifties. "Thank you Mr. Baxton and good day to you all, we are here to discuss the subject of the upcoming Killer Instinct Tournament." the CEO announced as the entertainment took the floor once again. "This year may be our best one yet We have begun assembling the best fighters from around the world to compete and fight for the chance to win it all." Taylor explained to the board members. "Correct Mr. Baxton would you and Dr. Luntz announce who is participating this year, please?" Price asked his subordinates. Taylor begin representing the fighters on a split screen "In our roster we have:

**BLACK ORCHID**

_**A female fighter who fights with Escrima sticks, uses her legs to do spinning kicks and can transform into a fire cat. From what we can gather she's a mercenary for hire; was born in florida, parents died at the age of 6, passed through school with average scores, and has trained herself innmersely in eskirma till she offered her skills as a mercenary mostly operating in Africa and Australia.**_

"Ok you've been given the green light and have received the invite for the tournament do you understand your operative" a disguised voice said as tall woman was listening while prepping. She was a young dark-haired woman wearing a green leotard with the word "HOT" written on the side in yellow letters. The ends of the leotard around her thighs had yellow lining, and she wore green gloves and ankle length high-heeled boots, the boots also having yellow cut-offs and extra weapons strapped to them with a green and yellow headband wrapped around her head and possessed two plasma escrima sticks. "Confirm objective fight in the tournament and secure any Intel of Ultratech's illegal activities" Orchid replied to the earpiece. "They should have received your faux bio, so they think your some mercenary trying to win some cash but, be careful Ultratech will be keeping a close eye on their affairs." The voice said. "Understood will maintain cover and be discreet" she responded before ending the call and leaving to begin her mission.

**CHIEF THUNDER**

_**A mystical defender of Native Americans, enters the contest in order to uncover the mystery surrounding his brother's disappearance in the previous year's tournament. His younger brother Eagle participated in last year's tournament and we all know what happened to him. He has demanded to enter the tournament seeking retribution for his sibling so, we decided why not? He may be a much better combatant than Eagle.**_

On a tall cliff overlooking a great valley in the middle of a storm a man sat meditating with his eyes close preparing for the upcoming battle. He appears to be a massive red-skinned Native American, bare-chested, only wearing a pair of camo pants, green boots and gray gloves. He has black warpaint around his eyes, black tattoo lines along his shoulders and a mohawk for a hairstyle, along with earrings on his ears. Thunder begins to reminisce of happier times before he was chief; of the times when him and eagle would explore the wilds together. The lightning brought him back to the real world as he slowly opened his eye; standing up while also picking up his tomahawks he begins his descent down ready to take vengeance and deliver justice.

**JAGO**

_**A warrior raised by Tibetan monks since he was a child he has great martial arts skills and superb swordsmanship. The order he serves is rumored to have a boundless and potent power within that no member was ever able to control until he was able to master it himself for some reason. We don't know his reasons for entering the tournament other than wanting to test his new skills and frankly so do we.**_

On a boat traversing the sea we see young man standing on the bow wondering what lies on the path ahead of him. He never traveled this far away from the monastery before it was his home for as long as he can remember. Found abandoned as baby and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbot, has swiftly become one of the Order's star pupils. It was during his noon meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him excessive abilities and is chosen to combat a sinister evil within the world. At first the power threatens to overthrow his sanity, but he soon masters it and becomes the best warrior the Order has yet procreated. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins, however, still troubles him. He only knows that the evil lies in the Killer Instinct Tournament and must participate to combat it. He gets off the bow and enters his temporary quarters; reaching the washroom he looks into the mirror to see the person he becomes. The mirror showed a man with a torn blue bodysuit with a red sash and strap for the sheathe of his sword, while also wearing blue gloves with red lines, also slightly torn, and black boots with red strings on them. He wears a blue headband and facial mask to hide his identity and carries a long katana. The monk then approaches the bed and laid down resting for the rest of the voyage.

**GLACIUS**

_**Our sensors picked up an unidentified flying object entering earth's atmosphere a few months ago; what our forces discovered was an extraterrestrial lifeform unlike anything we have ever seen. The tests show it is a living entity of H2O both solid and liquid in a somewhat humanoid shape. We've kept it contained until we can determine what to do with it; now we have another contender for our tournament.**_

In a advance cell somewhere within the labs of Ultratech the entire room is frosted and has reached the temperature of absolute zero. Only one figure dwells in it; it is a high density of ice and water that makes up his body. His entire body has ranges of blue and silver. His arms are a light blue and also glow, and his legs are a darker blue than the rest of his body. His torso and head are silver and white. He has no ears, and his eyes are a dark blue with a black ring around them. As far as a nose or mouth, none can be seen, but upon closer inspection, it seems as if the white ice around his face could be a type of mask. Glacius was just simply exploring the universe when he crash land on the home planet of the human race; his texts warned to be wary of them but, he ignored them looking for parts for his spaceship. He was then captured by the humans and imprisoned in chamber impervious to his powers. Glacius just sat there and walked around every now then; he was able to learn some of the inhabitant's language and culture through TV and radio broadcasts. The PA in his confinement came to life as a voice came through; "hello alien enjoying your stay here?" it said. He only remained silent as the person kept talking; "we have a proposal for you if your interested; you'll be entering a fighting competition where all you have to do is eliminate one of the participants, do that and we'll let you go so what do you say" the voice proposed. Glacius thought through this carefully and knew the risks are worth the reward so all he did was face the camera watching him and nodded.

**SABREWULF**

_**A European patrician afflicted with the rare disease, Lycanthropy. Since the day when a wolfbite left him afflicted with a particularly virulent strain of lycanthropy, Count Von Sabrewulf has lived in exile in his remote mountain tower, shunned by society, and struggling with insanity as his disease grows steadily worse. A handful of year's back his worst nightmare was realized when he failed to revert to human form at all. Every rumor of a possible cure has been at best a hoax, so maybe one from the world's largest corporation is incentive enough.**_

In a dark European castle tower it's only occupant a blue furred humanoid werewolf with yellow eyes and long claws on his hands and feet, wearing only a tattered green shirt. The werewolf was just lying on the floor looking at the moon knowing that this is his fate: to become a monster. He tried every known cure for his disease but, it was a total waste and he has just given up hope. Then a small drone entered the tower through the window hovering in front of the monster. Sabrewulf sat up looking at the strange device as it starts transmitting a hologram of the Ultratech logo. "Greetings Count Von Sabrewulf you have been chosen to compete in the Killer Instinct Tournament if you win you will receive a certifiable serum that will cure your Lycanthropy; Do you accept?" it said. The count thought about it for a moment and realized this could be his last chance to regain his humanity. The lycan accepted the invite.

**TJ COMBO**

_**Once the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world for five years straight. He was stripped of his title for his brutal methods of punishing opponents. He's participating to regain what he lost and he may prove to be a valuable test subject for our assets if you know what I mean.**_

In a rundown gym the only sounds heard were someone practicing their jabs on the punching bag. The barrage of punches was powerful with no end sweat. The loner was a tall African American man with a fairly muscular physique and short dark hair. He wears a red, white and blue star-spangled tank top, black shorts with a red belt and red and white striped socks under his blue and white shoes. His primary weapons are his red boxing gloves. The former champion was training for the upcoming tournament; he looked to the wall to see the trophies and pictures of his accomplishments. Back in the day he had it all money, fame, and power but, then it was all gone in a flash. He fell into a depression starting drinking and isolating himself knowing that his life was over. Then as he was walking down the street he almost passed an electronics store and saw the first KI tournament; that was when he was renewed with hope. Since then he gave up the liquor and went back to the weights. He kept attacking the bag relentlessly until it exploded the boxer breathed heavily looking at the demolished gear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Now as you know we have made some major breakthroughs with our research so Dr. Luntz will show you our experimental contenders." Taylor said stepping back and letting the head scientist step forward. "Thank you Taylor now here are our successful subjects" Luntz said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CINDER**

_**Also known as Ben Ferris dangerous criminal, mostly known for crimes such as assaults, breaking and entering or arsons. He was a subject for our Chemical Division until a few minor injections caused a chain reaction altering his body. His body was set aflame yet he's still alive and has been changed physically and the effects may be permanent. His body is entirely composed of plasma, possesses pyrokinesis and is skilled at harnessing it. He can also morph his body to some extent, transforming into a spinning flame or turning invisible. For his participation we made an offer he couldn't refuse as they say.**_

In another Ultratech facility a glass cell sat dormant in the area. It's was barely what could be described as human; the occupant is permanently on fire. His skin seems to have been transformed into a matter that resembles plasma, like the surface of the sun. The skin may be able to fluctuate its' own temperature however, because if it was plasma, then it would instantly burn through whatever he was touching. So it may be that as a precaution, his skin can decrease its' temperature immensely on whatever ground it touches. Because of the high temperatures, he has no hair on his body. His ears are gone, and he has no nose or mouth, but is still able to make noises and quite possibly talk. His eyes have been turned into red orbs. A lone scientist approached a cell and spoke to the subject; "Hello Mr. Ferris enjoying your stay?" he said jokingly. All cinder did was narrow his eyes and gave him the finger; "well then I guess you don't your freedom so I guess I'll be going then" the scientist said turning around leaving until the person behind him spoke. "What do I have to do?" it said in an unusual tone; the researcher pulled out a picture showing a being that resembles him only with colors and exact opposite temperature. "This is Glacius an alien we have captured and is now participating in the tournament. Your job is to take him out and exchange we release you; so your answer is?" the expert asked. The entity known as Cinder had one thing to say; "guess I can murder to my rap sheet now."

**SPINAL**

_**A fighting skeleton. He carries a curved sword and a buckler shield. He is able to teleport in a flash of smoke and is able to absorb energy and return it as fireballs. Thanks to Medical Division through the use of cell regeneration technology, we were able to revive a fallen ancient soldier.**_

In a dark maze several robotic troopers were navigating the labyrinth in search of their target. Weapons armed and ready the squadron was on guard but, it would prove futile. The farthest was sliced in half before any of them reacted; guns were fired yet nothing was there at all. As the gunfire ceased they turned around to continue when all of a sudden a fireball came out of nowhere and melted another member unbearably into molten metal. The team split up running in different directions trying to just get away from the unseen adversary. The leader kept running only hearing the sound slicing metal and explosions knowing that it was probably the last one standing. As it neared the exit a creepy laugh was heard; it turned around only to see nothing. The machine turned around only to be stabbed in the chest by a sword. I t sees a simple skeleton wielding a curved cutlass and buckler shield, spiked gauntlets on his arms, a red bandanna around his skull and hooped earrings dangling from the spots where his ears should be. He has two glowing red orbs for eyes. The skeleton removed the sword as the trooper feel to the ground powering down for the last time. The Undead warrior gave another shrill laugh as the warren started descending and the lights came on. "Training session complete fighter progress 100%" an automated voice said.

**RIPTOR**

_**Thanks to our Bio division we have made a crossbreed of human and reptilian DNA. Resulting in a creature that combines formidable intelligence with sheer brute strength. Nurtured from the egg by a dedicated Ultratech professor and her team, the beast nicknamed 'Riptor' by others has barely reached 4 years of age before it first demonstrates its full savage power in a human kill. This is the first of its kind and if it wins the tournament we will begin mass production of these specimens.**_

Inside a dome within a heavily polluted area lie the ruins of a city covered in much flora and vegetation. In a certain spot there was tall grass where you couldn't see who or what was in it was being watched by a few Ultratech employees. The forerunner a female with blond hair that stops at the back of her neck, tanned skin, and blue eyes; was inspecting the entire operation to make sure her creation is stable. A crane was lowering three large smoked pork bellies into the grass waiting for the subject to be fed. The area lay still until the grass parted quickly nearing the meat; soon feral munching and flesh ripping was heard as the creature begin devouring his meal. "That's right…eat my pet soon you will be greatest achievement" she said. Smirking at the creature's display of savagery. Soon it was time to leave and the beast was guided to a cut-glass cage revealing itself, having the basic appearance of a velociraptor but with much larger arms, a humanoid muscle mass in the chest area, and broken shackles hanging from its wrists. The color of its scales changes, ranging from primarily orange with black stripes not unlike a tiger, to green scales around its back and tail to orange scales on the underside of its body. "Are you sure a man/raptor is a wise thing Marlene?" said one of the personnel; "That's Dr. Cortez to you assistant and to answer your question, yes soon Ultratech will see that my hybrid is better than dr. luntz's metal monstrosity. When it wins Riptor will be legion and I will be the new Head engineer of Ultratech" she replied joyously.

**FULGORE**

_**With me working with Cyber division we have created one of Ultratech's latest creations and possibly the most dangerous to date, it is the first in a planned series of cybersoldiers boasting state-of-the-art armouries, worked at feverishly over the last few years by yours truly and a team of top engineers. Despite it being mechanism we have implemented some organic components thanks to our friends from Moscow. Before the Fulgore Mk.I model was even finished, we are already working on an upgrade: and to prove the prototype's ultimate worth, it is entered into the tournament with orders to destroy all opposition.**_

Inside a sinister lab a group of technologists were working around doing various tasks. In the middle of the room connected to cables and a single computer was automaton of death and destruction. His head and face resemble that of a knight's helmet and mask, his red eyes slanted into a death glare and no nose or mouth. One of the most dominant "knight" appearances is the feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head, as seen with most knight's helmets with feathers. The rest of his body is humanoid, having random circuitry and electrical tubing coming out of his neck and torso that powers his massive strength and intelligence. "Laser core at 100%" said one of the experts; "Gyro motors running at full capacity" said another. "Synthetic and biological components in complete symbiosis" said one more technician; "alright then let's bring it online." Replied the programmer at the mainframe before pressing the red button. The machine started to hum and the circuits were glowing with artificial life. The eyes spark a dark burn as it took in its surroundings for the first time; "ladies and gentleman the Mark-I is fully operational." The programmer announced as claps were made for the death machine.

"So as you can see we have amassed an excellent roster for our tournament both with amazing fighters and potential superweapons; our biggest moneymaker won't you say." Said Baxton "Quite so Mr. Baxton I am glad to have good faith in my men Mr. Baxton you have reigns for the tournament as long as it's entertaining and Dr. Luntz be sure that there are no problems with our killer merchandises will you?" ordered Price. Both men nodded knowing it's either success or the grinder for them; "Oh and one more thing how's Project Bering Strait?" he asked "In a couple of months we will have it fully operational sir" replied luntz. "Good now it's time for me to have dinner with my sons good day everybody" the CEO said before going off screen while everybody left the room to prepare for what's to come.

* * *

_**The fighters are introduced the game is set and secret project may hold the fate of the world but that's all the time we have tune in next time on KILLER INSTINCT. LOL! See what I did there. **_


End file.
